Bayj0nes
by Bayj0nes
Summary: It's really from the show, to catch a predator. About a pedophile with a teenager as a neighbor.


Banj0nes

"Take it off!", I whispers to myself as I peer through my bedroom window with my binoculars. In my free time, I spend time watching my backyard neighbor. Right now, she's getting ready to take a shower, but got interrupted by a phone call. Her name is Brittany, the best teenage girl I've ever encountered. I know her name because she has an artsy little sign on her door that says her name. I love her because she never uses her window curtains, and she's almost always naked in some sort of way. Ever since her family moved in I've quit my playboy subscription because I got much better and many more images in a month for free than playboy could ever give me. I thought she was perfect. At the moment she's laying on her bed in nothing but her lacy boy shorts talking to someone on her iPhone. Brittany makes me go crazy when she wears thongs. I wish she would hang up and take off those boy shorts. Her bathroom is in the corner of her bedroom so I can still see her when she strips down to nothing in her bathroom, when the door's open. Finally she hangs up and takes off her underwear. Brittany usually keeps herself shaved and smooth. She turns on some music and slips into the shower. Most of the times her music is on before she undresses. She puts on a show for herself flinging her panties across the room and rubbing her hands all over her body while she sings or lip syncs to the music. Spanking herself every few times as she strokes her body.

"Tsk tsk tsk, silly girl", I'd say, "don't you know to keep your blinds shut" I can't tell what type of music because I can't hear anything. I looked around her room for a second. Pastel purple wallpaper, with wood dresser on the right side of the door, and the bathroom on the right. She kept her carpeted floor fairly messy most of the time along with her dresser tops. On the wall opposite to the window she would tape up pictures of shirtless men she has ripped out from a magazine. There was something in the top corner of her room but I couldn't see it well because the trees between our windows were blocking it.

As I walk down the stairs I think of how grateful I am for those trees to be placed there because if they weren't I'd be in jail by now. They do get in way sometimes and frustrate me though. I walk into the kitchen to get a snack and then take a shower. My dick is so stiff right now from the mix of hot water and the picture of Brittany burned in my mind. It turns me on so much. I close my eyes to get a better picture of Brittany. I'm pumping as fast as I can. I stroke up and down, fast, faster, faster! I came on the wall and opened my eyes. To my dismay it is not Brittany's face, just a wall.

I cook another disgusting TV dinner and think about Brittany some more. It's amazing how much you can learn from watching them in their place of security. I've found out a lot about Brittany since she moved in, and quite a few things about that silly boy she calls her boyfriend. By the way he acts I can tell he's the kind of guy at a school that everyone thinks is popular. Really he's just stubborn douchebag who is failing most classes and thinks making fun of people to their faces is funny. Him and Brittany have been on and off so many times I lost track. I can tell when they break up by Brittany's attitude. If she's fine then she's fine, if she's in her room crying, cuddling her cat, and shooting darts at a picture of his face, then she's having some issues. Why she has a dartboard in her room, I have no idea.

Sometimes on a Saturday or Friday night when I'm surfing the internet, going into chatrooms, messaging teenagers, watching child porn, and things like that I look outside my window to see the rare treat of her and her boyfriend having sex in her bed. It's funny watch her boyfriend struggle along to the climax and try and push her to the end. In the past I don't think I've even seen her orgasm, maybe once. Anyway it's rather funny to see them go at it because they don't even know what they are doing. Her boyfriend sweats all over her and keeps going for her ass and gets mad after she repeatedly says no. I remember that time and a few days she was in her room throwing darts in her room. About a week later I saw she was in her room texting, occasionally giggling, about 20 minutes later her boyfriend bursts in the room and starts making out with her, ripping off her clothes turns her over and starts fucking her ass, I can tell she doesn't like it at all. I could tell she would rather have her pussy licked, I'd be more than happy to help her with that. Just recently, he made her suck his small noodle cock, and she was not pleased. Then she wanted him to lick her pussy and she at least shaves her pussy so he isn't ramming his face into a gross bush of tangled, coarse hair. Right now, they're apart, and that's good enough for me. I decided to violently masturbate to disney channel and then go to bed.

The next day was Saturday and as I watering my tree in my front lawn and all of the sudden Brittany came around the corner, lip syncing to her jams, not really looking where she's going and she trips. I see she scraped her knee really badly.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm bleeding a bit, I'll be ok", she said a bit shaky. My mind trailed off for a bit, I looked at that blood and just wanted to lick it right off of her.

"Oh here, come inside I'll help you fix up your leg.", I coaxed as snapped out of my fantasy land. I've imagined talking to her before, but nothing like this; nonetheless I'll take the bait.

"Ok, but I've got to be home soon, anyway what's your name?", as if knowing that she wasn't going anywhere. I was going to love her like she'd never known was possible.

"Brain Gosselin", I I took her inside, had her sit in the kitchen as I got out the bandages. I poured some of that cleanser on her wound; she gasped and bit her lip.

"Oh sorry, I probably should've told you it would hurt."

"No, no, it's ok."

As I proceeded to wrap her legs with bandages she says in a sly little voice with a sprig of flirt, "Thanks, doctor" and bit her lip again. I stood there for a bit, shocked, then I started making out with her.

"I KNEW SHE WANTED ME!" I told myself in my mind. I hoisted her up onto my counter and started to give her a hickey. She gave out a little moan. It made my dick so hard, it was throbbing.

"How old are you, anyway?" She said with a moan. I lied and said I was 24, I'm really 32. It turned me on that she didn't even wonder how I was so well off.

"That's really hot" she said. Was there anyway she could have not turned me on. She got off the counter as I was biting her lip and we danced over in a different direction, then I pressed my whole body against her. I knew she could feel my cock and I knew she wanted it.

"So how old are you? What even is your name?", I said between breaths.

"I'm Brittany and I'm fifteen"

"Ooh, you're so feisty, I like that", I said just as I started biting her neck. She gasped looked at the clock and proclaimed she had to go. I was just about to put her back on the counter and finger her.

"Where ya going Cinderella?"

"My parents will kill me if I'm late coming home, I'd give you my phone number but I'm grounded, so it's useless."

"Hey, just go to the 'Milton chatroom' and look for bayj0nes" I said as she rushed out the door. She left her iPod with her music. I listened to some tunes. It was pop, I just knew it. About an hour later, I saw her on the chatroom and we exchanged ungodly language. An example would be 'want to BLANK my brains out', later she said her parents were gone tonight and that I could come over for dinner and some other things.

"Hey, come on in the doors open", she said with joy.

"I got some wine coolers"

" Wine coolers are just fine"

" You weren't kidding when you said you had a big house"

"The house is beautiful, I love my house"

"Yeah, are you the only child?"

"Yeah, oh did you bring-Did you bring protection?"

"YYEEEAAAAAAH"

"Perfect" she said, she was ready for this night to begin and so was I. I walked into her kitchen walked right behind her, looked over her shoulder and smelled the delicious food and told her that it was the best smelling food I've smelled in a long time, then I began to nibble on her ear as if it were the food she turned off the burner and said,

"Let's skip dinner"

I laughed "Then what am I supposed to eat?" She had a sly grin on her face and she ran up stairs dragging me behind her. Once we reached her room she replied to my question,

"How about me?" I was pleased. She fell down onto her bed as I started to pull her pants off her hips leaving her under wear behind. It was my favorite pair of thongs. She had the hips of a supermodel, they were the kind I could just grab and thrust my dick up her right then and there. I took off her shirt and unhooked her bra. Her breasts were perfect. Not big enough to start sagging to the ground. But the were on the fine line between perky and saggy and I was loving it. Her nipples hard as rocks. I couldn't help but start sucking them like a thirsty infant. I took off her thong with my teeth. Then I started to vigorously shove my tongue down her pussy over and over again. She was getting wetter and wetter by the second. My cock was throbbing, I was getting to her she closed her thighs against my head moaned so loudly I could've heard it from my house. I could feel my temples throbbing. By now we were both naked and I was crawling on top of her about to fuck her the boring way. I wasn't going to push her this time, but she was missing out and I knew she would love it. I was fucking her so hard as she proceeded to make the most beautiful noises and she was quivering. She rolled her eyes all the way back into her head, she looked like a ghost. It was beautiful. She was beautiful! I began to suck on her neck and her breasts as they were rising and lowering with her heavy breaths.

"No, no, stop, stop", she panted as she twitched.

"You want me to stop?", I teased her.

"No! You're so good, you know just what I like", she said surprised.

Just as I was about to cum I whispered, "I'm really 32" and I came in that bitch so hard it's not even funny. I looked up in the corner I could never quite look at right and it was pictures of her ex she said it was for her dart board. Apparently, she was pretty cool with me being 32. A few days later I came over and before I could even think what I was doing, I was fingering her on her kitchen table. She was wearing that thong that I love and a really short skirt, so it was going to be really easy to get into her. She was able to take off her own shirt this time and it every move she did made me want to plunge into her like a penguin into frigid waters. I picked her up, carried her to her room and threw her on her bed as hard as I could. She sighed,

"Do whatever you want to, to me" This highly excited me.

"Suck my dick, bitch!" She gave a sly smile and slimmed towards the end of the bed. She got her naked body off the bed and ripped my clothes off of my body and she sucked the fuck out of my dick, it was so good I thought I died and had gon to bayj0nes surprised me, considering that she hadn't done this often enough to be a master at it. This was probably the one and only thing her boyfriend and I would ever see eye to eye on. Then, I took some of her yarn and tied her limbs to the corners of the bed, stuffed a stress ball in her mouth to bite down on, and took a pair of her thigh highs and wrapped one around her head as a blind and the other around her mouth so she couldn't spit out the stress ball. Finally, I took her fancy bedazzled belt and started whipping her she loved it. She screamed and sighed with every stroke, there were red marks all over her body. She cried the pain away, but she loved this pain.

"Oh, you've been a very bad girl," I teased. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed whipped cream and chocolate sauce out of the fridge. Then, I drowned that bitch in it. Spraying and drizzling it all over her body. Around her nipples, on her neck, her face, her stomach, those glorious hips, and her legs. She was my little ice cream sundae. And I ate the fuck out of that ice cream sundae. I felt like my dick was about to explode so I was untied everything and flipped her over and started to finger her ass. She was surprised, her boyfriend had never done that before. It started with one finger, then two, then three, and before you know it my whole fist was up her ass. She inhaled deeply, this was all so new to Brittany, but I knew she loved it. Then, I gave her the best anal sex she could've only dreamt of until now. I pulled out and came all over her. She was moaning all the way through it.

After that she didn't call me again. She always forgot to ask for her for her iPod back. I never saw on the chatroom again. I saw her from my window going at it with her ex again. I don't know if she was using me to get revenge or if she knew I was gonna give her better, but all that guy did was give her a half eaten snickers and a half baked apology and she comes running. I always knew she deserved better. After that I never really stalked her as intensly as I used to. I didn't need it anymore, my fantasies had been fulfilled. They weren't exactly what I thought they'd be, but what is exactly what we ever think it is. No, those few wonderful nights were all I needed from her. For now…


End file.
